koopalings
by ludwig von koopa lover
Summary: cada capitulo conta como cada koopaling nasceu
1. Ludwig von koopa

Koopalings

Capitulo 1- Ludwig von koopa

Bowser e Clawdia já estavam casados a um ano quando descobriram que teriam um bebê. Um menino que seria o futuro rei do reino da escuridão.

O casal passava boa parte do seu tempo livre imaginando como seria o bebê ou qual seria o seu nome:

-eu gosto de Bowser jr.

-não meu amor nosso filho precisa ter um nome diferente do seu.

-porque?

- é que eu estava pensando em colocar o nome de algum compositor famoso.

Clawdia adorava música clássica, mas Bowser não entendia nada do assusto e tentou mudar o rumo da conversa:

-Clawdia, você acha que ele vai ser parecido comigo ou com você?

- eu não sei, mas Bowser vamos voltar aos nomes... eu pensei em Wolfgang Amadeus Koopa

-não, eu não gostei desse.

-que tal Johann Sebastian Koopa

-também não...

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos e Clawdia falou animada:

-Já sei! Pode ser Ludwig Von Koopa

-Ludwig Von Koopa?

-sim. Como o grande gênio Ludwig Van Beethoven.

-bem, de todos os nomes que você falou esse é o menos pior.

-Bowser, não fale assim!

Alguns meses depois, quando o ovo estava prestes a eclodir, Clawdia exclamou:

-Bowser, meu amor nosso bebê vai nascer!

De repente a casca do ovo começou a rachar e aos poucos um bebê koopa saia do ovo, a criança se esforçava para quebrar a resistente casca, Clawdia estava prestes a ajudar seu filho a sair do ovo, mas Bowser que estava filmando o momento a impediu:

-o que você vai fazer?

-vou ajudar nosso filho.

-não, ele vai saber se virar, fique tranquila

Depois de duas horas o pequeno koopa já estava completamente fora do ovo, o bebê tinha cabelos azuis como os de sua mãe, mas eram completamente rebeldes, e tinha um pequeno dente no centro de sua boca.

O mais novo príncipe olhava para todos os lados um pouco assustado e logo começou a chorar, a rainha dos koopas correu em direção ao seu primogênito e tentou acalma-lo, Clawdia o colocou em seus braços e sussurrou:

-shh, fique calmo meu pequeno Ludwig.

Quando o koopaling ouviu a voz de sua mãe parou de chorar no mesmo momento e Bowser falou emocionado:

-esse é meu filho...


	2. Lemmy Koopa

Koopalings

Capitulo 2 – Lemmy Koopa

Bowser estava na sala do trono com Ludwig em seu colo, o príncipe koopa já tinha dois anos e meio e adorava ficar com seu pai que lhe contava histórias de antigos reis do reino da escuridão:

-papai, o senhor poderia me contar uma história?

-qual história você quer?

-qualquer uma, eu adoro suas histórias, papai.

-hehe, bem essa história se passa em uma época em que nós koopas dominávamos vários reinos por que tínhamos o mais forte exército de todo o mundo do cogumelo...

Então Clawdia entrou na sala do trono e disse para seu filho:

-Ludwig, você pode ir para seu quarto, eu preciso falar com seu pai

O koopaling olhou para seu pai que falou:

-depois eu continuo a história filho agora obedeça sua mãe.

Ludwig saiu do colo de seu pai e subiu as escadas para seu quarto, Clawdia olhou para seu marido e falou:

- Bowser, eu tenho uma ótima notícia, o exame de gravidez que eu fiz deu positivo!

-que bom minha linda! Dessa vez quem vai escolhe o nome sou eu

- hehe, tudo bem meu amor, mas você já tem alguma ideia de nome?

- ainda não...

-tudo bem, nós ainda teremos muito tempo para escolher.

Clawdia estava passeando com Bowser e Ludwig pelo reino da escuridão quando começou a sentir fortes dores. O rei koopa colocou sua esposa em seus braços e a levou o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Quando eles chegaram ao hospital os médicos a encaminharam para a sala de parto para que ela pudesse por seu ovo, Ludwig estava muito assustado com o acontecido perguntou para seu pai:

-papai, o que a mamãe tem?

-filho, sua mãe está gravida...

-como assim?

- ela vai ter um bebê

-isso quer dizer que eu vou ter um irmãozinho.

-sim, Ludwig, mas eu estou preocupado com sua mãe, ela tem sentido muitas dores ultimamente.

Ludwig se encostou no braço de seu pai e disse:

-a mamãe vai ficar bem, eu sei disso.

Bowser passou a mão nos cabelos de seu filho e pensou:" espero que ele esteja certo" algumas horas depois o médico andou até Bowser e falou:

-vossa majestade, sua esposa está bem, agora ela está descansando, seu ovo também está bem, mas ele vai precisar passar um tempo em uma incubadora.

-eu posso vê-la?

-claro.

Bowser percebeu que Ludwig estava dormindo então ele colocou seu filho em seu colo e foi para o quarto em que sua esposa dormia. Bowser colocou seu filho em um sofá, se aproximou de Clawdia pegou sua mão e sussurrou:

-eu não sei o que faria sem você ...

Clawdia abriu seus olhos e perguntou preocupada:

-meu amor... aonde está o Ludwig?

-ele está ali dormindo.

- e o nosso ovo?

-o médico me falou que ele vai ficar na incubadora, mas que ele está bem.

-que bom, eu sonhei que o nosso filho era um menino lindo.

-lindo como o pai ou como a mãe?

- Bowser, não fale assim, o Ludwig também é lindo.

-eu sei, mas ele é parecido com você.

Em pouco tempo Clawdia já estava de volta ao castelo koopa com o ovo de seu filho. Ludwig não parava de falar sobre seu irmão mais novo:

-mamãe quando meu irmãozinho nascer eu vou ajudar a cuidar dele.

- que bonito da sua parte, Ludwig.

- eu posso tocar piano para ele?

-pode.

Clawdia adorava tocar piano e Ludwig não era diferente, ele já sabia tocar varias músicas. O pequeno koopaling caminhou até o piano e começou a tocar, a rainha olhava com orgulho para seu filho ate que Kamek entrou no quarto e perguntou:

-a senhora quer algo para beber ou para comer?

-não, obrigada Kamek.

Ludwig levantou-se e disse:

-Kamek, eu quero um lanchinho

O mago então falou:

-venha comigo príncipe Ludwig, a rainha Clawdia precisa descansar.

Os dois saíram do quarto, e foram até a cozinha.

Algumas semanas depois quando o ovo estava prestes a eclodir, Clawdia, Bowser e Ludwig estavam cuidando do ovo, quando de repente ele começou a rachar e um bebê de cabelos coloridos estava nascendo quando ele terminou de sair da casca, Ludwig subiu em uma cadeira e abraçou seu irmão que estava chorando e disse:

- oi maninho, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, meu nome é Ludwig e eu vou te proteger.

Bowser olhou para sua esposa, se aproximou de Ludwig e falou:

- e o nome dele é Lemmy Koopa.


	3. Roy Koopa

Koopalings

Capitulo 3- roy koopa

Bowser percebeu que sua esposa estava sentindo enjoos e cólicas com frequência e resolveu a levar em um médico:

-bem, majestade, de acordo com seus exames, a senhora está gravida

-nossa, que maravilha, meu marido vai adorar essa notícia!

-agora eu vou chamar o rei Bowser para conversar.

-tudo bem

Quando o médico contou para o rei koopa que Clawdia estava esperando mais um filho, Bowser ficou animado:

-eu serei pai mais uma vez, mas como ele está?

- o ovo ainda está pouco desenvolvido.

Alguns meses depois Clawdia colocou um ovo cor de rosa o que a fez pensar que seria uma menina:

-meu amor, nós precisamos escolher um nome para ela.

-agora eu não tenho nenhum nome em mente, eu preciso pensar em um plano para conquistar o reino do cogumelo.

-Bowser, sua filha é mais importante que esse pequeno pedaço de terra cheio de fungos fedidos.

-não fale assim, se eu conseguir conquistar esse reino nossa família será a mais poderosa de todo o mundo do cogumelo. Nossos filhos terão uma vida maravilhosa.

-pode até ser, mas você já tentou conquistar esse reino inúmeras vezes.

- eu sei, mas desta vez será diferente, o meu exército está maior do que nunca, o rei Toadstool terá que entregar o seu reino se não quiser morrer.

Clawdia saiu do quarto com seu ovo nos braços e disse:

-filha, seu pai não tem jeito mesmo.

Quando rei e rainha descobriram que na verdade teriam mais um menino, Bowser se assustou:

- mas como assim um menino? Ele não vai ser hermafrodita? Vai?

-não, meu amor, o médico disse que a cor do ovo não altera no sexo do filhote, isso é apenas uma lenda urbana, mas porque você se preocupa com isso o importante é ele nascer vivo com saúde, o resto não me importa. É meu filho e eu o amo seja como for.

- tudo bem Clawdia, você venceu.

Ludwig e Lemmy entraram no quarto de seus pais e o koopaling de cabelos azuis perguntou:

-vocês estão discutindo?

Clawdia ajoelhou-se em frente ao seu filho, acariciou seus cabelos e disse:

-não, meu pequeno, eu e o papai só estávamos conversando sobre o irmão de vocês.

-irmão?

- sim, filho vocês terão mais um irmão. Um menino.

O ovo começou a rachar, Bowser estava mais uma vez filmando o nascimento de seu filho, Clawdia abraçava o braço de seu marido ansiosa para ver pela primeira vez o seu terceiro filho Ludwig estava com seu irmão mais novo no colo ao lado de seus pais, o bebê koopa começou a sair do ovo, primeiro uma pequena mão amarela, depois a outra mão, o filhote fez força e conseguiu tirar a cabeça para fora. O mais novo príncipe tinha a cabeça rosa e nenhum cabelo. Clawdia foi até seu filho, o tirou dos restos do ovo e o bebê começou a chorar, a rainha dos koopas passou a mão no rosto de seu filho e disse:

-Bowser, qual nome você escolheu mesmo?

-bem, eu havia pensado em Wendy, mas como nós descobrimos que ele é um menino então pode ser Roy. Roy koopa.

Clawdia sorriu, olhou para seu filho e falou:

-bem-vindo a família Roy.


	4. Iggy Koopa

Koopalings

Capitulo 4- Iggy Koopa

Clawdia e Bowser já tinham três filhos: Ludwig estava com quatro anos, Lemmy tinha dois anos e Roy tinha apenas um ano.

Bowser estava viajando, ele estava resolvendo problemas em um outro reino, quando Clawdia descobriu que teria mais um filho:

-kamek, eu estou preocupada...

-porque, minha rainha?

- eu descobri que estou gravida novamente e o Bowser está viajando

-fique tranquila o rei Bowser vai voltar em breve e cuidará da senhora, mas enquanto ele não volta eu posso te ajudar.

-obrigada, Kamek.

-não precisa agradecer, esse é meu trabalho

-sabe Kamek, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar.

-o que?

- você sabe que ultimamente o Bowser não para de falar sobre o reino do cogumelo e sobre aquela princesa ridícula...

-aonde a senhora quer chegar com isso?

-será que ele não está apaixonado por ela?

-eu conheço o rei Bowser desde que ele nasceu, eu não acho que ele seja capaz disso.

-mas ele só sabe falar dela...

-não precisa ficar enciumada, quando ele voltar eu pergunto o que ele está pretendendo fazer.

Nesse momento Ludwig entrou na sala do trono:

-mamãe, o Roy está chorando.

-tudo bem... Kamek, depois nós conversamos

Clawdia foi até o quarto do seu filho mais novo, o pegou no colo, o acalmou e perguntou para Ludwig:

-Ludwig, o que aconteceu para ele começar a chorar? quando eu deixei o quarto ele estava dormindo.

- tudo bem, mamãe, fui eu, mas é por que eu queria tocar o seu violino para ele dormir melhor.

-oh meu filho, você tem muito talento, mas você ainda precisa aprender muita coisa.

Clawdia estava em seu quarto quando começou a sentir fortes dores:

-KAMEK! KAMEK!

O mago chegou imediatamente no quarto da rainha e disse:

-o que está acontecendo?

- o ovo

- eu vou chamar o médico real.

- vá rápido.

O médico era uma koopa troopa macho que usava um jaleco branco, que entrou no quarto da rainha e disse:

-mantenha a calma, majestade.

-mas... esta... doendo

-respire pela boca e empurre o ovo com força

A rainha fez o que o médico disse. Clawdia gritava a cada contração até que o ovo começou a sair:

-está quase lá.

Algumas horas depois o ovo já estava na incubadora e Clawdia estava descansando em seu quarto.

Bowser ainda estava viajando quando o ovo de cor verde começou a rachar, Kamek, Clawdia e seus três filhos estavam ansiosos para ver koopaling. De repente a cabeça do koopa saiu de dentro do ovo ele tinha algumas mechas coloridas como seu irmão mais velho Lemmy.

Rapidamente o filhote estava fora do ovo, Clawdia pegou um cobertor, enrolou seu filho e disse:

-kamek qual pode ser o nome dele?

-bem... eu gosto de Ignácio...

-não é um nome ruim, não é Ignácio?

-hehe.

Lemmy olhou para seu irmão recém-nascido e disse:

-Iggy!

Quando Bowser chegou ao castelo koopa, encontrou Clawdia com seu filho no colo:

-o que é isso?

-um bebê.

-eu sei que é um bebê, mas da onde ele surgiu?

-pouco tempo depois de você ter viajado eu descobri que estava gravida

-e porque você não me mandou uma carta?

- eu nem pensei nisso estava tão ocupada cuidando da minha gravidez. O Iggy ainda vai precisar de cuidados especiais por algum tempo.

-como você o chamou?

-de Iggy. Na verdade o nome dele é Ignácio, mas o Lemmy o apelidou de Iggy.

Bowser se aproximou de seu filho e disse:

-oi, Iggy, eu sou seu papai...

O koopaling começou a chorar e Clawdia falou:

-calma filho, ele é seu pai.

Iggy foi se acalmando aos poucos até que ele dormiu, Clawdia e Bowser foram até o quarto do koopa e a rainha o colocou no berço.


	5. Wendy O Koopa

Koopalings

Capitulo 5 – Wendy o koopa

Clawdia estava muito feliz pois seria mãe novamente, e pela primeira vez seria uma menina. Bowser já havia escolhido o nome da primeira princesa do reino da escuridão: Wendy O. koopa, Clawdia mandou que alguns escravos do castelo koopa decorassem o quarto de sua filha com bichos de pelúcia, bonecas, laços, flores, corações e paredes rosa. O quarto da menina estava pronto meses antes de Wendy nascer:

-meu amor, você acha que nossa filha ira gostar do quarto?

-eu acho que sim

-Bowser você parece preocupado, o que aconteceu?

- lembra que semana passada eu sequestrei a princesa do reino do cogumelo

-sim, aquela princesa é muito bondosa chega até a dar nojo

- eu estou preocupado por que meus espiões mais confiáveis me falaram que dois homens, um usa roupas vermelhas e outro usa roupas verdes estão matando meu exército todo.

Clawdia abraçou Bowser e disse:

-não se preocupe, se esses dois homens conseguirem chegar até aqui, você os mata com a maior -.

- eu sei Clawdia, mas o problema não é esse. Aonde eu vou conseguir um exército novo?

- por que você não escraviza esses dois?

- foi isso que eu pensei, mas ainda não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia, e se esses homens se virarem contra mim?

- é, isso pode ser arriscado.

Alguns dias depois os dois homens chegaram ao reino da escuridão, matando todos os guardas, Bowser resolveu enfrentar os dois sozinho com suas bolas de fogo, quando o homem de vermelho viu a Bowser na sua frente ele disse:

- aonde você colocou a nossa princesa?

-não te interessa, você nunca vai conseguir salva-la e eu serei o rei do reino do cogumelo. Bwahaha.

Os dois homens atacaram o rei dos koopas que revidou com bolas de fogo. Enquanto isso Clawdia, seus filhos, e o ovo estavam trancados em um dos muitos cômodos do castelo:

-mamãe, o que está acontecendo lá fora?

- eu não sei, Ludwig, Bowser disse apenas para eu proteger vocês

A batalha estava cada vez mais violenta, até que um dos dois homens pegou um machado que estava por perto, acertou uma velha ponte em que Bowser estava. O rei dos koopas caiu em um grande poço de lava e princesa que estava presa em uma sala foi libertada. Quando kamek viu a cena, pegou sua varinha e ressuscitou o koopa que ainda estava muito ferido e precisaria ir para um hospital o mais rápido possível, o mago de roupas azuis se tele transportou junto com o rei para o melhor hospital do reino da escuridão.

Três meses depois, o ovo começou a rachar, Clawdia estava filmando no lugar de seu marido que ainda estava internado. Uma pequena mão amarela saiu do ovo juntamente com um dos pês, depois a outra mão, a cabeça e o outro pé. Clawdia colocou a câmera em cima de um armário de forma que ela continuava filmando o nascimento de Wendy, pegou sua filha no colo, a mostrou para seus outros filhos e disse:

- essa é a irmãzinha de vocês o nome dela é Wendy

Então Lemmy falou:

-eu gostaria que o papai estivesse aqui.

- eu também, filho.


End file.
